


Forever until it ends

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: „And I think we have a chance. It‘s okay that you‘re afraid. Try to enjoy it while it lasts while I enjoy every second of it, knowing that it will never end.“ - Written for Marvelbingo I2: Cherik





	Forever until it ends

He tried to make himself as small as possible, even though it probably wasn‘t needed. Neither the Professor nor Mr. Lensherr seemed to know that Alex just stood there and was watching them. He wasn‘t even spying on them doing something dirty. Well, at least not here, he thought. Certainly not for him. After all, they were just dancing. Slowly, just like he‘d seen in those romantic movies he‘d taken girls to before he went to prison. It was nice to just watch them, knowing that they were happy. He just wished that he could have that. Alex could openly admit that he was jealous. He just wanted someone to hold him as Mr. Lensherr did with the Professor, all soft. Careful. But he wasn‘t like them. He was dangerous. The last time someone had touched him even remotely that way he ended in prison.

Alex swallowed down the lump in his throat and turned around. The couple deserved privacy.

~*~*~

„I wonder if he knows that he‘s not as invisible as he thinks.“, Erik murmurs in Charles' hair, relishing in the soft feeling, the smell of sandalwood and something fruity he couldn't name. Everything was perfect.

„No. The grief, the shame he feels, it‘s almost… I can‘t describe it.“, Charles answered, sounding sadder than he should be. Nothing he couldn’t help with. It was Alex‘s responsibility to come out of his snail house.

„No, it‘s not that, darling.“, Charles corrected, prompting a small chuckle from Erik.

„It‘s more like he wants to, but doesn‘t know how. I just wish we could help him, you know? Sometimes, I feel selfish for having you while some of the children never even knew what kindness feels like. I mean, you know how Alex still flinches when someone moves to fast? And Angel protects her food.“

Erik sighed and nodded. He was just one of those kids, only a bit older. He‘d only known kindness from Charles and his parents. The last ones long dead and who knows how long Charles would stay with him? He was a violent man, after all, something that Charles despised. They could pretend to not notice it, but Erik knew that the time they had was borrowed.

Charles sighed and looked up from Erik‘s chest, a perfect brow arched high. Erik just looked back.

„Stop it.“

„Why? You know it, too. And after all, you wouldn‘t know it without reading my thoughts.“, Erik answered. He didn‘t care that Charles did it. He had no secrets. And he knew that Charles sometimes couldn‘t help himself.

„I don‘t need to read your thoughts for this, darling. It‘s almost as if your feelings and your thoughts are pouring out from you.“, Charles murmured and stopped moving, getting up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Erik‘s lips. Erik sighed and closed his eyes.

„And I think we have a chance. It‘s okay that you‘re afraid. Try to enjoy it while it lasts while I enjoy every second of it, knowing that it will never end.“

Erik didn‘t answer, just started to swing Charles slightly again. He loved this man, as naive as he was. Nothing lasts forever, no matter how hard some people tried. And if Charles could read his thoughts, he at least didn‘t show it. He just let Erik enjoy himself.

„I love you. Even if you’re right and it won‘t last forever.“, Charles whispered. Erik nodded, thankful that Charles didn‘t expect him to say it back.

„Ich weiß.“, Erik murmured, knowing that Charles knew what he means without really understanding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Marvelbingo 2019](https://marvelbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
